Loved in my way
by Sapphire402
Summary: Kurt is gay. He really is. And Brittany already loves Santana. But every time Kurt tells this story he says they just kissed. He lies. Episode related 1x18
Summary: Kurt is gay. He really is. And Brittany already loves Santana. But every time Kurt tells this story he says they just kissed. He lies. (First glee fic, be nice?)

Author's notes: Alright, people. I don't own anything.

In this ficlet there is semi-descriptive sex between a gay male and a bisexual girl. Because I can't imagine having Brittany in your arms and not exploiting it, and because Kurt is **my** cute piece of ass and Blaine totally ruined him.

It is episode related (1.18), and I don't really know if they are above the age of consent of Ohio (16), because Britt was born on April 16th and Kurt on May 27th, but I don't know the exact date so this could be underage sex (not in my country, but still).

Furthermore, I was fairly drunk when I wrote this.

If any of this bothers you, I gave fair warning, if not, please enjoy and review!

* * *

Brittany is hot against his body. Her bare inner thighs are scorching against his hips. His flannel shirt is all the way open and Brittany is imparting kitten licks all over his upper chest. He strokes gently her blond hair.

"You're really beautiful, Britt." The girl stops her ministrations and looks up, Kurt is staring at her. He gently brushes his knuckles on her cheek and she leans into the touch, then blocks his hand with hers.

"You are too, Kurtie. I love your baby soft skin and hands, I wanna feel them down there."

That starts him for a moment.

"Britt, I don't really…"

"That's alright Kurtie," She stops him with a kiss full on the lips. "No need to worry. 'Cause you ain't got nothing I haven't seen before. Santana said."

And she starts to kiss him again before he can complain that it's not exactly the same for him. So he just lets Brittany do whatever she pleases and enjoys the girl's curvy body on his.

Though he isn't lying to himself, he knows he prefers men and he would rather have firm muscles and wiry limbs under his hands, but Britt's sweet, and hot, and he feels free with her.

So he lets her shed his horrid, flannel shirt and just keeps one hand right under her (squishy, but rather nice) ass and one on her hip, because he knows she likes it when he holds her there.

Then it's simple for her to let her bra fall.

She desensitized Kurt to the idea of the female body early on in their relationship, 'cause for her the less clothes the better.

He stares a bit at her soft chest and at her tiny, rosy and hard nipples. She thinks it's because he likes her breasts and presses her naked front to his.

He sighs. For the heat, the closeness, maybe for the feelings of _wrong_ and _nice_ and the sheer confusion.

Britt doesn't really let him think beyond that. She resumes her trail of kisses down his neck, across his collarbone and down still, until she grazes over his left nipple with her hot mouth and Kurt gasps. She then envelopes the hard bud between her lips and sucks gently, then goes all over it with her tongue, and nibs and soothes it with her wet, hot breath.

Kurt breathes heavily and moans softly from his throat; he doesn't even notice he is running his left hand all over Britt's shoulders and back. He has his right hand through the leg hole of her shorts and nearly under her panties.

Britt opens the button of his too large jeans. For long moments, the only sounds in the basement are their deep breaths and Kurt's zip as it cedes.

Brittany rolls down his jeans and he simply holds tight on her hips. She made him come twice before, with her hands, while talking about guys who've done her.

Kurt just thinks it's fucked up when he finds himself in only his briefs, Brittany still in her mini shorts and nothing else.

He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back into the pillow, his hands on Brittany shoulder and neck while she mouths over his covered junk and her hands are freeing herself of the last of her clothing.

He thinks about boys, and how this started as a jealously response to his dad's new interest – Finn, the doofy boy he fashioned himself in love with. Then his boxers get thrown on the floor too and he doesn't say anything because they're not really signed and he felt naked enough with them on as well.

He doesn't let himself think while a warm mouth envelopes his hard cock - come on, he's a teenage boy and there's a sweet girl's mouth around his prick, it doesn't matter that he'd prefer romantic dates with a guy he's in love with. It feels nice.

And he moans, and moans a little more when the hot mouth leaves his member just to be replaced by a hotter tightness, wet and soft, but even a bit hard around him and Kurt just strengthens his grip on Britt's hips while she bounces on him, nearly screaming, grunting and moaning louder and louder until they both come.

And Kurt swears to a god he doesn't believe in that if this sweet girl ends up pregnant they will raise the kid together.


End file.
